Let's test your boundaries Babe!
by Wilberz4life
Summary: Cas catches his eye on Dean and now he can't look away. 5 times they have both been engage in sexual encounters, that's the best 5 moments in Castiel's entire existence. And it all started with an interrupted shower.


Acknowledgments –

I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural. Warning its m/m and 100% Destiel. Warning Strong Language and Sexual Content. Rated M for a reason.

Author's Note-

This is my first Destiel fanfiction but not my first m/m fanfiction. It changes POV's and I find tenses hard to understand so I am going to try my best. Please no major hate. First chapter is pretty boring but I needed to set the scene, definitely going to be more interest in the nest chapter ;).

Chapter One – An Interrupted Shower

"Sam! Could you explain to Castiel about personal space because I don't think he is listening to me!" Dean says angrily as he storms into Sam's room in the bunker, dripping wet with a towel secured around his waist. Sam glances up at Dean with a curious look from head to toe.

"Why? What's Cas done Dean?"

"The shower dude! I was in the shower and Cas decided to pop in to MY bathroom. I can't even take a freaking shower in peace man!"

-Cas POV – 36 minutes earlier

He doesn't know I'm here. Sam informed me Dean was in the bathroom so I'm here, in the bathroom witnessing Dean shower. I didn't think it would be this, pleasurable. I don't understand what's happening in my pants but it feels very uncomfortable there after watching Dean's hands clean… everything. He glances my way but there's too much steam and water in his eyes to notice me. I've never seen another man's penis before but Dean's looks very appealing. I must remember to tell him that.

"Hello Dean." Dean jumps and knocks his head on the shower while trying to use his hand to cover up his Penis. I see him face the wall so majority of his front is covered. I feel disappointed.

"What…The…Hell…Cas!" Dean says while looking angrily over his shoulder right into my eyes. I don't understand Dean's shyness and reaction to my eyes seeing him in his naked form so I decide to tell him about his Penis to raise his self-confidence.

"You have a very appealing Penis Dean!"

"What! Cas, out now! Get out of the bloody bathroom before I kick your angel ass." I move into Dean's bedroom so not to distress Dean any further. He soon follows with a white towel around his waist unfortunately covering a lot of his body which my body feels disappointed at.

"Cas, what the hell was you doing in the bathroom?"

"I needed to discuss something with you and Sam informed me you were in the bathroom so I entered…" Dean interrupts me with a rant about personal space and to knock instead of just appearing in there. I don't really listen to Dean as I start to listen into Angel radio as there has been a new development.

"Are you even listening to me Cas?" Dean makes his last statement then shoots out of his bedroom towards Sam's room. I must ask Sam why I feel uncomfortable when watching Dean.

-Cas POV - Present Time

I listen to Dean and Sam conversation about banning me from the bunker. I don't really understand why they want me gone, it hurts me that they want me gone. Sam announces he needs to go for a shopping run and will continue the argument when he gets back, leaving Dean and me only again.

"Dean may I ask you a question?" Dean walks out of Sam's room and heads back towards his own room but I continue to talk as I follow him. "Please, Dean."

"I feel like you will ask no matter what my answer is!" We arrive at Dean's door and he heads towards the bathroom which this time I stay by the bed waiting for him to return. He does so, so I continue talking.

"I feel like it's an uncomfortable subject for you so are you such you would like me to continue?"

"What the hell, you just saw me butt naked, I think you are the king of uncomfortableness so ask away."  
"When I saw you in the shower, I saw you touch your penis. When you did this I felt very uncomfortable in my pants and I wanted to know why that is." Dean gives me a quick look then continues picking clothes out of his drawers.

"So basically your admitting that your gay Cas." I look at Dean with a confused look as I don't understand what he is saying to me. "So when a male is attracted to another human their Penis (as you put it) goes very hard and needs to … you know … realise that pressure."

"What's being gay Dean?" I ask as I don't understand that terminology.  
"When a guy is attracted to another guy Cas like you." That shocks me as I shouldn't be able to be attracted to anyone as I am an Angel.

"How do you know I'm attracted to Guys Dean?"

"You said you got Hard, you got off on looking at another guy, you could still get off on women too if you would like I can take you somewhere we will be able to tell. You game?"

"Yes" I say without hesitation I would like to get this sorted before it gets too much out of control.

3rd Person –

A strip club. That's where Dean decided to take Castiel. Castiel, looking already uncomfortable from just stepping through the front door, follows Dean like a lost puppy until both guys are sat in a booth close to the stage. A few ladies wearing not much clothing walk towards the table which Dean raises his head and smiles at the brunette lady.

"Are you requiring our services tonight sir?" the brunette asks while keeping full eye contact with Dean. Castiel watch's the interaction and feels a deep emotion of jealously building but gets confused at why he is feeling this way. To get this feeling out of him Castiel looks up at the ginger head and gives a what he thought was a cool smile but came out creepier than he intended.

"My friend over there is testing, you know, his interests. Could you give him a special?" Dean asks the brunette creating a pit of disappointment in his stomach but over comes that by being happy that Cas will be receiving some attention. At last. The girls guide Cas into the back in which don't reappear until 10 minutes later.

"So? How did it go? Cas?"

"Err mm, that didn't satisfy me Dean, my penis didn't get hard and I felt uncomfortable at them touching me so I asked them to leave the room."

"Why was you in there for so long then Cas?"

"I was explaining to a young lady how damaged she was and that no one actually cared about her which then she told her friend, a big friend, which he then gave me a lecture about phoning the police so I explained to him I was an angel of the lord. He was very interested in what I had to say apparently I'm a nutty one."

"Let's get out of here Cas seen as I think you pissed off a few people." Dean and Castiel head towards the door which is immediately blocked by the brunette from earlier.

"You want some darling?"

"No thanks, we gotta go. Cas follow me." They both get into the impala then sit there in some silence.

"I think I can help you Cas. I … only if you want to though… but I can help you explore what you like and what you don't like. Especially if that is men. What so you say Cas? But first there will be rules you need to follow."

"Okay what are the rules Dean?"

"Number 1: Sam does not find out. Number 2: we don't actually fuck but just mess with your vessel. Number 3: Sam never ever finds out. And Number 4: if anyone finds out, ever, I shall hunt you down and murder you Cas."

"When do we start Dean…"


End file.
